


Snip Snip Cut

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo wields a unique Zanpakuto, Shirosaki. It has a unique release form, but tapping into this power may just bring Ichigo luck.
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Noba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Cut Shirosaki

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Snip Snip Cut

Ichigo wields a unique Zanpakuto, Shirosaki. It has a unique release form, but tapping into this power may just bring Ichigo luck.

Chap 1 Cut Shirosaki

Ichigo Kurosaki was a semi normal human. He could see spirits, and this power brought him misfortune. He lost his mother at a young age, and while his dad ran a clinic to keep the house bills paid Ichigo ran the house, looking after his little sisters.

He had a busy life, he took care of his family, the house, went to school and even found time to be kind to the local spirits. When Yuzu got older she helped in the kitchen, since she wanted to be closer to her big brother.

Things were as normal as they could be, but his life took a wild turn when he met Rukia, a soul reaper. A hollow attacked his home and he took on her powers so he could defeat it. Well so he thought, really all her powers did was awaken Ichigo's true power. He wielded a massive sword and cut the hollow down.

He had a whole new element on his plate, since Rukia's powers were drained he had to do her job. That involved stopping hollows, and sending spirits to the other side. Ichigo was doing the best he could, juggling the new job in his life, so he got some help. Kisuke Urahara had developed a mod soul, one with it's own unique power.

Noba was a great asset, not only did he have his own body, where he could fully utilize his powers. He could create wormholes, and he could teleport himself or Ichigo. He was perfect, smart and could sense hollows. Noba had a gigai, a handsome red haired male who kept his face hidden, he was very shy and would often hide his face with a zipper. His other form was a stuffed turtle plushie. When Ichigo went out on his own, Noba would crash inside his body, and when joining Ichigo in fights he'd ride in his own body and would safely hide Ichigo's body inside a wormhole.

Noba's first time in Ichigo's body. Ichigo was off slaying hollows and Noba was inside his body. Noba shut and locked the door, he removed his shirt and pants and stood in only his boxers. He felt up his manly form, he was amazed at Ichigo's sexy body. Firm pecs, rock hard abs, strong arms and legs. His cheeks burned with a blush, but curiosity got the better of him and he lifted Ichigo's underwear and took a peek at his package. His whole face went red and steam rose off it. 'So big!' he got a bloody nose and passed out from the excitement.

When Ichigo returned, he figured out what happened quickly. So Noba had to pay him back. Ichigo sat on his bed as Noba stood before him. “Come on Noba, fair is fair.” Noba blushed and began to strip infront of Ichigo. He kept the mask on, but everything else had to go. He revealed his chiseled upper body, his body was a gigai so it was lacking some things a human body normally would like nipples or a navel. It was oddly sexy, he began to undo his pants and dropped them.

Noba was wearing a fundoshi, and this little strip show had certainly excited him. “Ohh Noba, does it excite you to strip for me?” Noba zipped up his mask, but he nodded. Off came the fundoshi and up came Noba's hard dick. “7 inches very nice.” Ichigo's hand glided over the red head's arousal. His touch had Noba moaning, so he doubled down and brought his free hand up to fondle the gigai's smooth balls.

Muffled moans escaped through the mask. With his thumb he ran through the male's pubes. Noba couldn't take it, his cock twitched and began to erupt all over his abs and crotch, and Ichigo's hands. He wiped his hands on his own boxers and opened Noba's mask. The male looked into warm eyes. “You have permission to take care of my body Noba, in any way.” he lifted up his mask and placed a kiss on the male's lips.

Poor Noba fainted but he was so happy that Kisuke gave him to Ichigo.

Time in Ichigo's body had new experiences, Ichigo had given him the green light. So while he was out fighting hollows, Noba got to explore Ichigo's body fully. He got to stroke Ichigo's well endowed cock, Noba touched it lovingly as the body surged with pleasure. Noba had good timing, hitting his climax just as Ichigo got home. The two swapped bodies and Ichigo got to ride the high while Noba in his gigai licked the manly essence off his body.

Once he licked up every drop Ichigo rewarded him with a fierce kiss. Noba would never fully get over his shyness but it was one of the things that made him so cute.

-x-

Ichigo was being held down by something in his past. The day came when Ichigo asked for the day off, and when Rukia asked why he revealed that on this day, such a normal day weighed heavy on Ichigo's soul. “It's the anniversary of my mother's death.”

Rukia found out that Ichigo blamed himself for his mother's death. He told her the story and Rukia believed that a hollow may have been involved, but Ichigo didn't want to hear it. Things escalated as the hollow who was responsible for Ichigo's mother's death showed up.

Grand Fisher, he was a wanted hollow, he had killed many soul reapers, this was not a fight Ichigo could win. Noba escaped with his sisters. He swore he would keep them safe while Ichigo did battle with Fisher.

Ichigo was having trouble, the hollow used his lure to take the form of Ichigo's precious someone, his mother! Fisher was a bastard using the images of someone they loved as a shield. He had Ichigo on the ropes.

-x-

“Oi king...king...can you here me?” a new world appeared before Ichigo's eyes. A white haired doppelganger, a hollow mask hanging off his head stood before him. “It's time you tap into your true power.”

“My true power?”

“That's right, it begins with a simple thing, call my name and I will show you.”

“Your name?”

“That's right my name is...”

-x-

Ichigo's spirit energy increased growing stronger and stronger, and the fierce power ripped through the hair bonds holding him. “Snip and Cut Shirosaki!” His zanpakuto changed, morphing into a new shape. His weapon was still massive, but now was in the shape of a giant pair of scissors. (If you have seen akame ga kill, the released form looks like Extase, except a hollow mask where the panda mark is.) Where the screw would be, was a mask.

“So you can release your zanpakuto, big deal!” his hair shot out like spears. Ichigo sliced through it, the scissors didn't open. He maneuvered the scissors around, like they were lighter than paper, but was strong. “Curse you!” he rushed forward and Ichigo sliced through his arm.

'Hehe your a natural king, I knew you'd like it.' the hollow attacked with his claws and hair and Ichigo maneuvered the scissors blocking each and every attack thrown at him.

“Nani?” the hollow's eyes widened. “You are strong, but I can get stronger I'll be back and I will crush you.”

'Don't let him escape king, draw out our power, Hollow Hunt!'

“Hollow Hunt!” Ichigo called and the blades of the scissors began to glow. The light made Fisher freeze and he hissed in pain.

“This light...I can't move!” Ichigo began to walk towards him, he struggled to get away but the more he tried to move the more pain he felt. If he was a lesser hollow he would have been dust.

“This is for all those you've hurt, all those you took away from family and friends.” he raised his blade.

“No I can't lose...”

“And this is for my mother, you bastard!” he swung the blade down and slashed Fisher in two. The hollow died and the light faded. Ichigo collapsed and his sword reverted back to normal. “I did it mom...I did it...” he passed out a smile on his face.

To be continued


	2. Duel

Snip Snip Cut

Chap 2 Duel

Ichigo was happy, he looked so refreshed and relaxed. It seemed like a huge weight was taken off his shoulders. Isshin knew, since he sensed the fight between Ichigo and Fisher. Karin and Yuzu were just surprised to see their brother happy. He was humming as he cooked breakfast and lunch for his family. His friends couldn't believe it either. He seemed to be so much livelier.

Even Noba was getting better treatment. Ichigo took their relationship to the next level, finding time to properly pamper the mod soul. Noba wouldn't admit it, but he really liked their new relationship.

The mod soul was in his gigai, and buck naked except his mask. Ichigo was fondling his balls, and stroking his cock. The red head moaned, his naked body pressing against Ichigo's own naked body. The heat of him seeped into the mod soul's form, he shuddered in bliss.

He was so embarrassed he kept his mask zipped, even as Ichigo's talented fingers spread his pre over his length. Ichigo's long cock slid between Noba's cheeks, making the red head groan. “Want me inside you?” Noba nodded. “Then you have to take off the mask, and let me look at you as I fuck you.”

Noba moaned, his cock twitching at Ichigo's words. He was a bit hesitant but after some more stroking and ball fondling, not to mention the heat of his dick at his pucker he gave in. He removed his mask revealing his wild red hair and his sparkling green eyes. “Ichigo...” the orangette smirked.

“So beautiful.” he laid the male out. He kept his eyes on the red head as he took his cock in his mouth. He slurped and sucked on Noba, while his fingers, slicked with the mod soul's pre dipped low to tease his pucker. One finger slipped in and rocked in and out.

Noba panted and groaned, his hot inner walls squeezed the slick digit. The pleasure made him want to hide, but a stern look from Ichigo kept him still. It was hot to watch Ichigo's mouth consume his penis, bobbing up and down as the finger rocked in and out.

“Ichigo!” he was so close. Ichigo added a second finger and began to stretch him out. His tight pucker began to open up. The red head's hands fisted the sheets, hips rocking in time with Ichigo's teasing. “Ichigo please...gonna cum!”

The teen doubled his efforts, adding a third finger and sucking harder. “Ahhhhhh!” he climaxed and Ichigo slurped his seed down. He kept sucking and fingering his hole, keeping the male happy and hard.

“You ready?” he removed his fingers and Noba groaned at the loss.

“Yes!” Ichigo raised his hips and positioned his hard cock at Noba's hole. Ichigo pushed in and filled him slowly. Each glorious inch of Ichigo's 11 inch dick filled the mod soul. “Ohh!” his cock lurched, and his insides burned with pleasurable friction. The heat inside churning out waves of stimulation. Noba felt like he was gonna cum again.

Ichigo was ready and quickly held the base of the gigai's cock. Noba whimpered but knew it was for the best, Ichigo's cock sank deep inside till he felt the orange pubes press against his balls. “So big!”

“So tight.” with a smirk Ichigo leaned down and kissed Noba. Their tongues battled, and caressed each other. Making out gave Noba time to adjust to Ichigo's size, and now he wanted more!

Ichigo read his whimpers, and tightening hole and began to move. Noba's toes curled, the friction making his eyes roll up. 'So good!'

Ichigo's thrusts increased in speed and power, the bed creaking from the force. The boy swallowed the other's moans. Long legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist drawing the boy in. Their hips coming together in a loud clap of skin striking skin. The kiss broke and Noba's moans filled the room.

Noba gave in as Ichigo started stroking his cock, and he came hard pelting his abs and pecs. His inner walls clamped down onto Ichigo's thrusting cock. “Cumming!” he gave in and filled the mod soul with his semen.

Noba could only stare at Ichigo's smiling face, he leaned down and planted kisses on the red head's cheek. The two basked in their release and once they had calmed down a bit Ichigo pulled out and began to clean them up. Noba quickly put his mask back on, he was so embarrassed he had Ichigo's cum leaking out of him. “Still so shy, but it's okay it's what makes you so cute.” Ichigo took a shower and got ready for school. “Stay here and relax. I'll see you after school.”

“Okay...have a good day.” Noba liked seeing Ichigo so happy. It made the male even more dazzling to be around. Noba lay back in Ichigo's bed taking in the smell of him, he sighed happily and drifted off to sleep. He wanted to stay by Ichigo's side, but he needed to rest.

-x-

Ichigo headed to school and bumped into Uryu. Now the two weren't friends or anything, but they weren't exactly enemies either, they just hung out with different people. Uryu was kind of a loner, sure he was popular enough girls liked him but it seemed he had little interest in such things.

Still they had little contact despite being in the same class, so for Uryu to come out and challenge him was weird. “I know what you are, and I won't let your filth remain.”

“Look Uryu I've been a really good mood lately, so if you don't mind take your crazy talk somewhere else.”

“Oh really, soul reaper.” Ichigo's eyes widened.

“What?” that got his attention. “Okay just who are you?”

“Ask your little soul reaper friend Rukia about quincy, then you'll have your answer. When you learn the truth I shall fight you Kurosaki Ichigo.” Uryu ran off to deal with some hollows.

“Man that guy has issues.” Ichigo went to school, and had a pretty decent day but had to eventually talk to Rukia about Uryu.

“He's a quincy that's not possible.”

“You know about him then.”

“Yes the quincy were a skilled race of humans, they had the power to kill hollows, but unlike soul reapers they didn't purify hollows, so the hollows they killed just vanished. This caused a great imbalance in the world. From what I was told there was fighting between the soul reapers and quincy and eventually the quincy were wiped out.”

“So that's why he has issues with soul reapers.”

“Listen Ichigo don't confront him, this guy is dangerous. I need to check on a few things.” Rukia left to check in with Urahara. Ichigo called home and had Noba come meet him at school. If Uryu wanted to fight he might need his help.

Sure enough Noba arrived, fully dressed of course and Uryu made his intentions known. However his reasoning didn't quite sink up, he said his grand father wanted to find a way to work with the soul reapers, and Uryu himself said he sided with the soul reapers on the hollow issue. Then Ichigo heard it, the soul reapers didn't help his grand father and it cost him his life to hollows.

Yeah he had an axe to grind, but what he was proposing was insane. He wanted to duel to see who could kill the most hollows, how was he gonna do this. The idiot had hollow bait, and full intention of luring hundreds of hollows to town, putting a lot of people in danger! It was too late, the bait was cast and the sound of hollows filled the air.

“You idiot, you are putting people in danger!”

“No one will be harmed, I will handle the hollows.”

“When this is over, I'll deal with you.” he looked to Noba. “Look after my sisters.”

“Yes sir.” Noba raced off and Ichigo ran off slicing down hollows left and right.

The fight was on all over the city. Chad was attacked by a hollow, but while he was capable of fighting it he couldn't see it. He bumped into Karin who became his eyes. Together and Chad unlocking his own power were able to bring down the hollow.

Noba found Yuzu and was able to keep her safe, using his ability to warp hollows away from her, and beat them down. Despite his lithe appearance he was very strong, and could lay the beat down on a few hollows.

The fight raged on and Uryu began to notice things were getting out of hand. More hollows were coming then the small bait he used would allow. A faster than normal hollow swooped in while a horde came at him from the other side. 'This is bad!'

“Snip and Cut Shirosaki!” Boom The horde was slashed to pieces.

“Kurosaki!” Ichigo rushed passed him wielding his giant scissor blade and cut the speedy hollow in two.

“I take it things not going according to plan?”

“Look I'm sorry okay, but I just wanted to prove that I was better than a soul reaper.” Ichigo kicked him in his ass. “Oww what was that for!”

“Idiot your grandfather wanted peace between soul reapers and quincy. If you want to honor his memory do that, let's work together!”

“Fine then, but our game still going. I'd hate to lose.”

“What a coincidence so do I. Hollow Hunt!” his blade began to glow and the weaker hollows were purified instantly, while the stronger ones were frozen and in pain. Ichigo sweeped through them while Uryu kept up his shots.

“Your weapon sure is interesting.” fired his arrows killing two hollows.

“What don't like my scissors?” he cut through three hollows.

“Just surprising is all.”

“Aww don't be jealous just cause my sword is awesome.” he spun around and sliced through 10 hollows!

Things got worse as something big made it's way into the world of the living. A menos!

“This is bad!” the thing began to charge a cero. Ichigo didn't hesitate he charged into the line of the blast, and used his zanpakuto to block the hit. “Amazing!” Ichigo landed.

'King we need to work together on this one, it's to big for a close up attack.' Ichigo heard the voice of his zanpakuto.

'You got something in mind?'

'Yes, but we have to hurry we only got one shot, but you'll need to release your stored up power.' Ichigo took hold of his sword with both hands, his power flowing for the first time. He never thought his power had depth, that he was going all out from the start. No his power had yet to sink to it's limit.

The menos began charging up another cero. While Ichigo prepared for his attack. His sword's glow grew brighter and brighter, and much to the hollow's surprise the light made his cero disappear. “Hollow Hunt Execution!” he swung his sword and sent a powerful slash of energy rising up and cut the menos in two. It turned to dust and Ichigo fell back, his sword reverting back to normal.

“That still only counts as one.” Uryu readied his bow to deal with the others, only to have Urahara and his team show up and finish off the hollows.

“Looks like I won the duel Uryu.”

“Fine you did.”

“And I think for causing so much trouble and as winner of the duel I think you owe me.”

“Fine what do you want?”

“I want you to be my maid, for a month.”

“What?!”

“You heard me, and when you not at school I think a maid costume will suit you best.”

“What...no way!” Uryu blushed.

“I think you mean yes master.” Ichigo smirked.

-x-

After recovering from the menos incident, Uryu honored his agreement with Ichigo. He wore a black skirt with knee high white stockings and silky panties, he wore a black top with white frills, and yes the frills were Uryu's touch. It showed off his smooth stomach. “Good morning master.” he greeted Ichigo and Noba in bed.

“This is so great.”

To be continued


End file.
